The Little Black Book
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: After an accedent that claimed her mothers life Sakura's father starts to abuse her . eight years later her is still abusing her but how much longer will it last before Sakura breaks ? sasuxsaku a little sasuxitac pleaes read and review . thanks


The little black notebook

* * *

I sat and took the beating that I recived when my father thought that I had backed talked him . This had been going on sience my mother died when I was eight . My name is Haruno Sakura , I am 15 years old and I attend Kohona school for Advanced Arts . The school is my home more than the place that I come home to every night to face the beatings of my acholic father . This beating is worse than he dose most days . Today he tells me something that will change my life forever .

" Sakura , " He purses into my ear , " You will not go back to that place that they call a school for ' smart ' boys and girls , you will start going to the local high school . A bitch like you dose not deserve to go to a school that is full of ' nice ' kids that do not back talk their parents , that are wanted ,and are greatful for what they have . You will go to the school full of kids that are just like you , nobodys ! "

He then starts to leave my room , but stops to say one last thing to me , " You will start attending Kohona High tomorrow . " Then he exits my room , slamming the door .

It is the next day . I am sore from wear he beat me and were I cut my wrist . I am a cutter . I do it to fell like I would leave this hell hole that is called my life , but I can not leave . Before my mother died she made me promise to look after my father . I promised her that with a heavy heart and I watched my mother slip away to the realm of the dead .

Just like on the day that my mother died in the hospital I left with a heavy heart . My cloths help me cover the brusies that cover my body . I never wear shorts or t-shirts . I am always dressed in black jeans , black long sleaves and wrist bands to cover my scared wrist . My combat boots ' thud ' on the sidewalk as I walk away from my home to my new school .

When I near the school I feel the glares that are sent my way . I know what they are thinking , they are thinking that I am another goth that has no reason to ' grace ' their school with my dark looks . They are right . I should not be hear I should be at ' MY ' school , walking and talking to my friends . My friends know how it feels to be beat and not wanted by one or both their parents . My friends and I formed a gang called Akatsuki . We were the goths and cutters of the privete school that our parents pay for us to go to , well most of our parents do . I attented Kohona school for Advanced Arts on a full scholership .

I walk through the big double doors and see the sign that says office on it . I walk towards the door with my head faceing the floor looking at the tiles . Once inside of the office I see a blond woman that has a bottle of sake in her right hand and a folder in her left . She was reading the file while drinking from the sake bottle . The woman looked up when she heard the office door open and saw Sakura walk in . " You must be Haruno sakura . I am your principle Tsunade . We are very pleased that you choose to attend Kohona after you withdrew from Advanced Arts . Here is your class schelduel . Do you need help finding your classes ? " Tsunade asked while she pulled a sheat of paper off of the desk behinde her .

" No , ma'am . I will beable to find my classes fine without help ." Sakura told the woman then walked out the door that she had entered though .

Sakura walked into the waves of students that were comming in thought the doors thet were held open . She saw many heads turn her way as she made her way down a hall that held the class rooms 150 - 200 . Sakura's homeroom class was 199 teacher Kakashi Hatake . He was also the school art teacher , Sakura had him at the end of the school day as her last class .

When Sakura opened the door to her classroom she was ten minutes late . The students that were there looked at her as she walked throught the door . When she looked out over the class Sakura felt the need to rush out the door and find a bathroom and bring the cold , biting steal of her blade aganst her wrist . When she turned around she came face to face to a silver haired man .

The man had his nose buried in the book the Sakura regunized as one of th Icha Icha books . She could not see the mans face because he had a mask on that covered his mouth , nose , and one of his eyes . Then Sakura noticed that the one eye that was un covered was looking at her .

" You must be the new student that I was told about . Ms. Haruno , correct ? " The silver haired man asked .  
" Yes sir . " Sakura replied to the man .

" Please tell the class three things you like and one thing that you dislike . " He ordered while bringing his back to his book . Sakura faced out to her class and thought of what to say . She could tell the class about beging a cutter , having an abusive father , and being a 15 year old prodigy , instead of telling them the truth Sakura decided to lie about her life . " My name is Haruno , Sakura . I 'm 15 years old . I like reading , animals and being left alone . Something that I dislike are people that think they rule the world . " Sakura then walked to the last seat avalable in the back row , right next to Uchiha , Sauske .

Sasuke watched the pink haired girl tell the class about herself . He knew that she was brave for saying that she did not like people that thought that they ruled the world . She had alot of people to hate at this school .

Sakura sat down and pulled out the notebook that held all of the poems that she had wrote . Very few knew that she wrote poetry . Her fiends in Akatsuki thought that she had a tallent for dark depressing topics . They offten encoraged her to go to a publisher and get her poems published . They even went as far as steling her note book and taking it to Uchiha , Mikoto , a publisher . That idea had come from Uchiha , Itachi . Itachi was Sauske's older brother .

Sasuke watched Sakura thinking that she looked fimealer . Then it hit him he had seen her hangout with Akatsuki , and he recalled that the times that he had seen Akatsuki Sakura was always close to his brother Itachi .

" Hello Sakura ! I ' m Uzumaki , Naruto , and this is - " He was cut off when Sakura said , " Uchiha , Sasuke . Youngr brother to Uchiha , Itachi . Would you please leave me alone in silence assholes . " Sasuke and Naruto were both stunded at what this girl had just said Naruto was about to say something else when he was given a death look by Sasuke . " Sasuke how dose she know about you and your brother ? "  
" She knows Itachi ." Sasuke said while he gave Sakura a sidways glance .

Sakura watched the two boys while they talked . Then she felt someone stand in front of her desk . She looked up and came face to face with a girl with red hair and black rimmed glasses . To say that this girl was pissed off was a understatment , very under . " What the hell do you think your doing by calling Sasuke - kun an ' asshole ' ?! "

Sakura payed this girl no attction . That just made Karin even madder , if that was possible .  
Before Sakura knew it she was flying across the room and laned on top of a few desk , them toppling onto her . Sakura did not know what had happened intill she landed on the floor . She pushed the desk off of her and advanced towards Karin . Evertone could plainly see ' death ' writen across Sakuras plae face .  
Sakura walked up to Karin and bent down to get her messanger bag that held a sharp razor . Before Sakura could pull out the razor she saw a hand coming her way . Sakura sidestepped and cought the hand and twisted it around intill the whole room heqard the sound of breaking bone . Then Karin fell to the ground cluching her broken arm to her chest .

Kakashi did not notice the fight intill Karin was on the flootr screaming bloody murder . What Kakashi saw was very funny to him . He started to laugh at the whole thing , then the whole class started to laugh to except for Sakura and Sauske .

When Karins friends had taken her to the nurse did the class notice that Sakura was not with them any longer . What they saw out the windoqw was even more amusing then Karin getting her ass kicked , they saw Sakura geting in a black mustang convertable with a blach haired boy driving . Sakura gave her class a two fingered wave and the mustang flow out of the lot followed by a red and a blue mustang convertable .  
Sakura sat down in the passanger seat of Itachi ' s black mustang . She then popped the beer that was waitinh for her and drank half of it in one gulp . In about five minutes they were pulling up to Itachis house to spend the day drinking , getting high , and what ever they wanted to do .

When Sakura exited Itachi's car Akatsuki were swarmed around her asking about what had happened . " Guys give her a chance to breath . Then she will give you all the answers that she wants . Right , love . " Itachi said to the members of Akatsuki .

Sasuke and Naruto sat there stunned at seeing Sakura ride off in Itachi's car . Naruto was the first to break the silence . " So Teme I guess she dose know your brother . " Sasuke was about to say something when he noticed a black notebook laying on the floor beside Sakura's desk . Sasuke picked it up and looked at the pages and pages full of words . Both boys read the words and were shocked that words so depressing had come out of the mind of a 15 year old girl .

Sakura was in a state of hurry as she serched and reserched her messanger bag for her notebook . The first one to notice her state was itachi , " What are you looking for love , mabye I could help you take your mind off of what your looking for ? " He said in a very sedutive voice .

" My notbook is missing ! We have to go back and find it before anyone reads it ! If they turn it in the office I am deader than I already am ! " She yelled at Itachi . This drew the attenction of the rest of Akatsuki . " Don't worry about it love , everything will be alright . " He told her trying to ease her state of mind .  
" You don't understand ! I wrote about what my father dose ! If that book gets turned in , there won't be anything left of me the burry ! He's going to fuckin' kill me ! "

Sasuke and Naruto continued to read the words that Sakura had written down over the years . They read about love gone bad , death , abuse , and everything horrible imaganible . They both were terrified when they came to what looked like a very long paragraph that looked to be like a conffesion . The paragraph read ,

' I don't know why he loves it , why he loves to see me trapped in a conor while blood pours from cuts from his hands give me . He laughs at my tears while they stream down my face from the pain . He was never that way towards me before she died . Akatsuki tell me to turn him in , they tell me that it will end the world of pain that I come home to everyday after school . I know that they mean well but they don't knew about the promise that I made . I never told them that I promised to protect my father on my mothers deathbed after the accident that claimed her life . I was eight at the time , but I remember that promise and wish that I could bring my mother back to life so that my father would stop this madness , stop him from drinkng and hiting his sorrows out every day . One day I pray that he will stop the beatings that are slowly killing my body and mind . I pray that if I am to die by his hands that he will atleast tell me why he dose it and mabye that he loves me like he did before she left us on our own . I pray for these thing , but it fells like nobody's listening to me just like he says that no one cares . I know that he speaks the truth to me every night saying that no one cares about a little girl with scars lining her pitiful form , I know that he with say that he did not do it if anyone finds the scars because nobody's listing to me . '

Sasuke and Naruto could not beleave what they had just read . The new girl had problems bigger then anyone had in their whole life . " What do you think we should dowith this Sasuke ? " Naruto asked with a shakey voice .

Sasuke though for a second then said , " We give it to Kakashi and let him turn it in to the police or something . " Naruto and Sasuke got up and walked up the row to their teachers desk .

When Kakashi saw the two boys walk up to his desk he did not look up at the boys while he said , " Kakashi we would like to saw you something . " Sasuke said with the steadest voice that he could bring up . This made the silver hairec man look up shoocked that a Uchiha would talk with a voice like that .

Sakura was looking at her friends . The all of them knew that Sakura was basicly dead if someone turned her notebook into the school office . They all koew that Sakura's father was the most abusive parent that any of them had . No one wanted to say it , but they knew that this might be the last time they see Sakura alive . They did not want to say it but all knew that if that book was turned in they had lost a war that they had been fighting seince their parents had started to beat them like Sakura's father beat her . They knew that she doomed because of that little black book .

Sakura was huddled in the arms of Itachi . To her he was like an older brother that she had never had and to him Sakura was the younger sister that he had never had . Sakura sat there thinking about facing her father if he was found out that he was abusing his daughter . She remambered well as did all the other what had happened to a member that had a father just like her . The police that found out that his father was abusing him and when he broke out of jail he shot and killed his own son then he hung himself in the attic . Sakura and the others had found him in his room with his brains covering the walls . That was two years ago , but that day was burned into their minds and everyone was thinking that could be how Sakura's life ended , with a bullet to the head .

Kakashi stood infront of the prinicple with Saskue and Naruto sitting in the waiting room outside of Tsunade's office . Kakashi had been just as horiffed at the pages just like Sasuke and Naruto . When he had let tsunade read the book she had calld the police she , just like that three others had been lost for words at the book full of sorrow .

Sasuke and Naruto had been sitting out side of the principles office for about an hour watching the police come and go . After they had been qustined about the book the boys were aloud to leave the school early . Both boys were now riding towards Sasuke's house to spend the rest of the day trying to forget all the teriffing words that they had read in the black note book .

When they pulled into the drive way they noticed the three mustangs that they had seen pull out of the school student parking lot . They both were happy that Sakura was here so they could tell her about the police going to arrest her father . The reaction that the got was not what they had expeted.

All the members of Akatsuki heard Sasuke's car pull up tnto the drive and the footsteps on the stairs . Itachi relesed Sakura from his hold and walked out of the room to see what his little brother had come home from school early .

" What are you doing here ? " Itachi asked his little brother when he saw him climbng the stairs with his best friend beside him .

" We came to tell Sakura-chan something ! " Naruto yelled up the stairs .

" What ever it is I think that it can wait intill later ! " Itachi demaned the two boys .

" I can't ! Its about that notebook that she left at school this morning ." Sasuke said to his older brother .  
When Itachi left the room to talk to his bother , Sakura got up and walked over to the window that looked out over the backyard of the Uchiha estate . They all heard Itachi talk to his younger brother .When they heard Sasuke say that he knew about the notebook they all rushed out of the room with Sakura leading them .

" Give me my book Uchiha ! Now ! " Sakura yelled at Sasuke .

" We don't have it anymore . Principle Tsunade turned it over to the police . They were going to go qustion and arrest you father about what he did to you ! " Naruto said happily to the awating members of the Akatsuki .

Everything seemed to go in slow motion after Nauto reveled what they had done with the book . Sakura stated crying while silent sobs shook her small frame . Itachi yelled at Sasuke and Naruto for doing what they did and that they did not have enought evidace to hold Sakura's father and that they had just signed her death warrent .

* * *

Epiloge

All the members of Akatsuki were at a party to celebrate Sakuras father getting life in prison for child abuse . They were also clebarting the release of Sakura's book of poem and a story about her life durring the time that Sakura's father abused her . It was titled " The Little Black Book " .

It had been five years almost six scienc Sakura first day at Kohona high . Sasuke and Sakura had become boyfriend and girlfriend a week after her father was arrested . They were know engaged to be married on December 7th . That was the day that Sakura and Sasuke had meet . Everyone was happy for them both , but no one was happier then Naruto and itachi to see their friend and brother finally be trully happy for the first time in his life .

Sakura could not be happier . Sasuke was the man of her dreams and he had helped her throught one of the hardest times of her life . Sakura deticated her book to her mother and the members of Akatsuki .  
After they had taken Sakura's father away her teacher kakashi had taken her into foster care and later adopted her . He was the best father that she had had in her whole life . Sakura know felt loved and that she was no longer alone . Finaly Sakura felt like know somebody was listing .

* * *

Disclamer : i do not own any of the charaters in the Naruto manga ! If I did there would be a major goth

makeover ! If you would like a sequel please tell me in the reviews !


End file.
